


a gift

by bitterheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Sex Magic, Sloppy Seconds, Tears, Tentacles, magic sex toys, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: The bottle sitting on Dimitri's desk is an innocuous thing; a tall and tapered thing made of glass, holding black liquid in it that Felix doesn't think twice about.Things aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	a gift

**Author's Note:**

> this started off being for the "magic… toys… magic toys?" square but i don't fuckin know when to stop so it's also for "tears" and "multiple orgasms"

The bottle sitting on Dimitri's desk is an innocuous thing; a tall and tapered thing made of glass, holding black liquid in it that Felix doesn't think twice about. It's there among Dimitri's quills and rolls of parchment, so it stands to reason that it's ink. 

That's the reasoning he uses when he reaches for it, exasperated by the scratching sound of Dimitri's quill on his parchment, the ink in his pot running dry. 

He isn't prepared for the way Dimitri catches his wrist, quick and firm enough that it almost hurts. It's been some years since the end of the war; long enough that the sudden strength comes as a surprise and sends Felix's heart rate spiking, his eyes going wide. 

"You do not want to open that," Dimitri tells him. "Please. Put it down."

Felix huffs, confused and a little annoyed. "Fine. Fill your own damn ink then."

"That isn't ink." A phrase so simple shouldn't have Dimitri flushing bright pink, and yet. "It was a gift. From Sylvain."

"A gift from Sylvain," Felix repeats.

"Yes," Dimitri replies, flushing a deeper red. 

Finally, it clicks. "A perverted gift. From Sylvain."

"Yes," comes Dimitri's sheepish reply, quieter this time. Before the unwarranted jealousy even has time to flare in Felix's stomach, Dimitri adds, "It was an unofficial wedding gift." 

Felix's frown deepens. "We've been married for months. Why is a… a _Sylvain gift_ sitting on your study desk? Why didn't I hear about this?"

Dimitri shrinks into himself for a moment, an apology clearly on his lips. He stops, takes a breath, and regains the ground he's claimed for himself since the end of the war. Felix very nearly falls in love all over again when he squares his shoulders, one eye as blue as the ocean and sky piercing through Felix's very soul as they look at each other.

"I wanted to find the right time. Sylvain explained to me how it works. I wanted to make sure you were amenable to it first. I just never knew how to ask." 

"Well then." Felix takes a step closer to Dimitri's chair and rests his knee right between Dimitri's legs. "Ask." 

"This substance," Dimitri says slowly, taking the bottle from Felix's hand, "is imbued with magic. It senses its environment and responds on its own. It's… meant for pleasure." 

"I figured," Felix snorts. 

"It clings to the skin of the first person it touches," Dimitri says, placing the bottle down on his desk and resting both his hands on Felix's hips. He pulls, just gently, and Felix is straddling his lap without need for another prompt. 

Dimitri's cheeks are still flushed, and his gaze is dark with something that tells Felix that the report they were working on won't be finished this afternoon. Felix swallows hard, feeling Dimitri's fingers trace their way down his legs and then back up again. 

"So it clings to my skin," Felix prompts, knowing that Dimitri has thought of this, has imagined it every time he's tried to broach the subject with Felix only to back down. "What else does it do?"

"It finds your most sensitive places," Dimitri's voice is barely more than a whisper. Felix presses their chests together, feeling the rumble of his words better than he can hear them. Dimitri slides his hand up Felix's back, to the nape of his neck as if to illustrate his point. "It is relentless. It holds fast to you as it draws all the pleasure it can. It does not stop when you are done, only when _it_ is done. Whenever that may be."

"You don't know?" Felix asks.

Dimitri shakes his head, spreading his hand out on Felix's back, pulling him close enough to rest their foreheads together. "I just know that the more you fight it, the more insistent it becomes." 

Felix swallows hard, leaning back just so he can take in Dimitri's face, the unabashed hunger he watches Felix with. "And you want to use it on me."

Perhaps, some time ago, Dimitri would have apologised.

Now, he only meets Felix's eyes steadily and says, "Yes."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"The king is not to be disturbed," Felix tells the guards as they walk past. "Not until midday tomorrow, at earliest."

The guards acknowledge the order with a firm nod, and move down to the very end of the hall, as far as they can get from the royal chambers without abandoning their posts entirely. 

"Midday?" Dimitri asks, following Felix into their bedroom. 

"You said it yourself," Felix replies, shutting the door behind them. "You have no idea when it will be done with me, and I don't know what state I'll be in afterwards. Help me get this off."

His clothing, as the Duke-Consort Fraldarius-Blaiddyd, has nowhere near as many straps and buckles as the one he used to wear on the battlefield but Felix likes making Dimitri help all the same, from the warmth of his hands through the material to the way he furrows his brow and concentrates as he undoes Felix's buttons. By the time Felix is naked, he's in a good mood that is only buoyed by the obvious bulge at the front of Dimitri's pants. 

"Lie back," Dimitri says, pulling the bottle out and unstoppering it. 

Felix shivers, settling onto the furs of their bed and watching as Dimitri holds the bottle over his chest, tipping the black, viscous liquid out onto his skin. He expects it to be cold but it's not. It's warm, almost like Dimitri's hand but unlike Dimitri's hand, it spreads across his chest, making him feel as if he's being touched everywhere at once. 

"Oh," he gasps with surprise as the substance focuses on his nipples. It no longer feels like Dimitri's hands but his mouth, as if he's sucking on both at once. 

"Is this okay?" Dimitri asks, frowning with concern.

Felix can't get his tongue to work and so he just grabs for Dimitri's forearm instead, pulling him down onto the bed and into a kiss. Dimitri meets him halfway with enthusiasm, his fingers light on the side of Felix's face as he deepens their kiss. 

The sensation on his nipples increases, an approximation of Dimitri's teeth closing around the sensitive buds and tugging that has Felix jerking with surprise, a desperate little noise escaping his mouth. 

"Oh," Dimitri says between kisses, clearly pleased. "You always hold your beautiful little sounds back from me. Perhaps today, I will be lucky." 

"No you wo— _ohhhh_ —n't," Felix replies. He squeezes his eyes shut, tensing against the pleasure that courses through his body, flooding him with warmth. The more he tenses, the more the senstation increases, until it feels like Dimitri is biting at his nipples with the kind of ruthlessness that Felix is still trying to entice from him. It hurts, there's no escape, and Felix can feel the pulse of his cock as he comes all over his stomach. 

"You look so wonderful," Dimitri tells him, dragging his fingers through the streaked mess on Felix's skin and bringing it to his own lips to suck clean. 

"I'm not done," Felix replies. "Neither is this thing."

He can feel it sliding down his body but when Felix expects it to close around its cock, it simply slides past. Instead, it brushes along the inside of his thighs, against his balls, across his perineum. Just enough to have him wanting more without satisfying him at all.

"This thing's a worse tease than you are," Felix grits out, taking Dimitri's hand into both of his and sucking on his fingers. As if Dimitri's left any of his taste behind. He sucks on two of Dimitri's fingers all the same, moaning around them as he feels himself being slowly stretched open. 

It's barely the same as one of Dimitri's fingers right now but that's not accounting for the pure sensation running through him, so much and not enough all at once. This is much more precise than the way Dimitri fingers him open and by the time it's rubbing up against his prostate, Felix is drooling around Dimitri's fingers and panting softly. 

"Gonna—again—" he gasps out, arching off the bed as comes again, even harder this time. There are tears at the corners of his eyes, growing when the sensation on his prostate becomes even firmer until he's shaking and overstimulated and sore. His legs kick out and he yelps when it only intensifies the feeling. " _Fuck_ , Dimitri—" 

"You're fighting it," Dimitri tells him, shifting on the bed and holding both of Felix's ankles down with one hand, placing the other on his stomach to keep him still. "The more you struggle, the more intense the sensation."

Felix sobs, digging his fingers into the sheets and trying to relax. The sensation decreases but it doesn't go away entirely, the steady pressure against his prostate slowly working him up to another orgasm. 

"Not enough," Felix gasps out, reaching for the front of Dimitri's pants. "Give me." 

"Felix—"

" _Give me_ ," Felix growls out, kicking his legs free of Dimitri's grip and dragging him down onto the bed properly. He repositions them, until Dimitri is sitting at the head of the bed and Felix is kneeling between his legs. 

"This thing isn't done with you yet," Dimitri says. 

"I want you," Felix replies, relishing the pink that dusts across Dimitri's cheeks at his honesty. He opens the front of Dimitri's pants, freeing his cock. It's thick and flushed, heavy in Felix's hands as he takes hold of it and strokes. 

Dimitri sighs, his eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back. Felix grunts softly, pitching forward as the thing inside him thrusts. It feels much more solid than before, filling him up a little better. It still isn't enough but Felix can fix that himself, wrapping his lips around Dimitri's cock and swallowing it down. He inhales sharply at the next thrust, spreading his legs a little wider and being rewarded for it with a deeper thrust. 

"Felix," Dimitri says breathlessly, and Felix feels the warmth curl around his legs and around his cock. "Oh, look at you." 

The substance has formed into tendrils now, winding around Felix and holding him firm. It thrusts into him, strokes his cock, and it takes everything he can to remember to breathe around the cock in his mouth. He's spread open in a way he's never been before and the very thought is enough to have his blood pounding in his chest, in his head, in his cock. He streaks the furs of their bed with thick ropes of come, choking around Dimitri when he forgets to breathe. 

"Easy," Dimitri tells him, pulling Felix's head back off his cock with a wet pop. 

"So good," Felix laughs, resting his head against Dimitri's thigh. The thrusts don't slow and his next orgasm is weaker, underwhelming in the wake of the others that have washed over him. It still doesn't stop and Felix clings to Dimitri, the only thing keeping him anchored as the pleasure washes over him until he feels like he's drowning in it. 

Dimitri still hasn't come yet, Felix distantly registers as he loses count of his own orgasms. He's bleary and it's still dark but he's lost track of time. It could have been hours, or it could have been minutes. It doesn't change the fact that all this time, Dimitri has only sat and watched.

"So well-behaved," Felix slurs, shakily pushing himself up onto his knees. He's covered in sweat and he knows he should be cold but instead, he's so warm. Dimitri is even warmer as Felix presses up to him, nuzzling into his neck. "My husband." 

"I'm here, my love," Dimitri tells him, steady and patient as ever and Felix loves him so much that where it once made him sick to his stomach, it sends warmth flooding through him. It's the first day of sun after the winter. The first fire of autumn. It's everything good in Felix's life and it's _his_. 

"Love you," he breathes against Dimitri's lips. "Need you in me."

Dimitri glances down between their bodies. "Felix, I'm not sure—" 

"It'll listen," Felix says with unfounded confidence, reaching down between his legs and sliding a finger into himself along with the tendril that's still lazily thrusting into him. He pulls it back, sliding three fingers in this time. "Mmm, it opened me up for you. Want you." 

Dimitri doesn't protest, not when Felix takes his cock and guides it into him. The girth of it is enough to leave Felix at the best of times but when he's already so full, it has his breath rushing out of him in a whine. 

"Are you hurt?" Dimitri asks, kissing Felix's neck. 

Felix rocks his hips in reply, delighting in Dimitri's broken gasp. He's so full that he can feel the bulge of it in his stomach and he reaches for Dimitri's hand, opening his palm and guiding it to rest against him. 

"Felix." Dimitri's breath stutters. He thrusts harder, his eyes widening as he feels himself against his own palm. "Oh, _Felix_." 

"Again," Felix urges, feeling himself bounce in Dimitri's lap. "Again. _Again_." 

Dimitri gives him what he asks for. Felix's throat is raw before he even realises he's screaming, his fingers digging into Dimitri's shoulders as he comes again. This time, the tendrils unwind from around him, receding back into the empty bottle Dimitri has left on the bed. Felix collapses against Dimitri, panting for breath. 

"Felix," Dimitri sighs. "That was—"

"Again," Felix tells him. 

"No." Dimitri frowns. "You're exhausted."

"And you're not done," Felix replies, staying where he is on Dimitri's lap. "Want you. Just you. Nothing else." 

Dimitri growls under his breath, flipping them over so that Felix is on his back, legs in the air. He thrusts into Felix again, reaching down to press his thumb into his hole. "Mine. Only mine." 

"Yes," Felix gasps, grabbing for Dimitri's arm. His eyes roll back as Dimitri presses two more fingers into him along with his cock. "Fill me."

"So greedy," Dimitri admonishes fondly, pressing his hand down on Felix's stomach. "I should spill inside you, allow you to spend the night with my seed dripping from between your legs." 

" _Please_." Felix tries to get some leverage so he can meet each of Dimitri's thrusts. "Give me." 

When Dimitri finally comes, he holds Felix down and spills into him, over and over until it feels as if he'll never stop. Felix exhales shakily when Dimitri finally pulls out, reaching between his legs to catch the come that spills out. 

"Next time," Dimitri murmurs, "I should get a plug. Something to keep you full of everything I've spilled into you." 

"You," Felix rasps with a smirk, "are a pervert. That bottle wasn't a gift at all, was it?"

"A gift for you?" Dimitri offers, unabashed as he settles beside Felix and kisses his forehead. "From me." 

"You knew so much about how it worked," Felix mutters, and he means to shake his head and scoff but all he can manage is to nuzzle into Dimitri's warmth, exhausted and content. "Next time, it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for holding my claw j and also cryptid-chan-san


End file.
